It is a common medical practice during surgery to provide a suction force to a surgical incision so as to remove blood, bodily fluids and debris primarily during surgery. The procedure is generally accomplished by the use of a plastic tubular device attached to a suction source. The end of the device is placed near or at a surgical incision so as to remove the bodily fluids and debris from the area.
In the use of the above-described device a problem develops during surgery in that the end of the tube becomes clogged with debris. Thus, valuable time and effort must be expended by the practitioner in order to clear the device of any debris clogged in the device.
Further, incisions tend to close during surgery so that personnel involved in the surgery must also expend valuable time and effort during the surgery to facilitate traction of the incision or wound.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a convenient device which enables the practitioner to apply a suction force to a surgical site while also providing an irrigation stream which acts to irrigate the wound and to dislodge any clogging debris in the device or suction tube.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide the practitioner with an attachment to the device which allows the practitioner to have a convenient means for facilitating traction of an incision or wound.
It is still yet a further object of this invention to provide the practitioner with a convenient light-weight hand-held device so as to allow the practitioner to provide a suction force, irrigation stream and scrapper means by use of the device quickly and efficiently during surgery without the loss of valuable time and effort.